


Boys on the Baize

by Santia



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Однажды в английском Национальном театре решили поставить пьесу о снукере





	Boys on the Baize

Театр начинается с вешалки, а следом по важности идёт театральный буфет. Здесь за долгие годы подобралась компания, и за каждым стоит своя история. Вот эта стильная дама, поминутно глядящая на часы — жена одного из ведущих актеров. Она так сильно переживает за мужа, что не может сидеть в зале, когда он на сцене, и поэтому скрывается в буфете до самого финала. Пожилая парочка в углу — вечные Розенкранц и Гилдерстерн, выходящие на сцену каждый сезон с небольшими ролями чуть ли не во всех пьесах — и каждую пьесу они знают наизусть. Мужчина в деловом костюме и наушниках, тонким проводком соединенными с его смартфоном — помощник премьер-министра по вопросам культуры, обязан по долгу службы присутствовать на громких премьерах, хотя скучает на них неимоверно и предпочитает слушать в наушниках трансляцию футбольных матчей. Он вернется в зал на пару минут до окончания, чтобы вместе со всеми попасть в камеры телевизионщиков. А в углу у бара пьёт привлекательный темноволосый мужчина в самом расцвете лет — это ваш покорный слуга. Я — режиссер пьесы, что сейчас идёт на сцене, и пью за упокой своей карьеры, потому что через пять минут меня ожидает самый оглушительный из всех провалов. Если бы пресловутый внутренний голос нашептал мне в самом начале, чем закончится дело…но, увы, этот внутренний гад промолчал.

Вообще-то, нужно было оставаться в Барбикане и продолжать работать над «Отверженными». Но когда с тобой связываются из офиса самого Стива Дэвиса и предлагают поставить совершенно новую пьесу в Национальном театре, меньше всего на свете задумываешься, что может пойти не так. Есть дела поважнее — например, подпрыгнуть до потолка от радости.

…— В этом сезоне нам нужны шесть постановок, — сказал Барри Хирн, коммерческий директор Национального театра. — Одну или две классические пьесы, отдельно — Шекспира, что-то из иностранных, кстати, мы давно не ставили «Вишневый сад», и что-то из новых британских пьес. Как гласит наш девиз, представляем зрителю театральное искусство без границ.

Художественный руководитель Национального театра Стив Дэвис пододвинул к себе чистый лист бумаги и снял с ручки колпачок.

— Шекспир… — он задумчиво потер переносицу, — есть у меня идея, как насчет первой части «Хроник»?

— Генриха Четвертого? Хорошая идея, — одобрил Хирн. — Тем более, ребята с Би-Би-Си сделали им хорошую рекламу. Принц Хэл и все его друзья.

Дэвис записал первое название пьесы.

— Следом предлагаю «Вид с моста». Я против «Вишневого сада», во всяком случае, в этом сезоне, пусть будут «Три сестры». И еще «Макбетт», — названия он записывал друг под другом и возле каждого делал одному ему понятные пометки.

— «Макбет»? — переспросил Хирн. — За него взялась Королевская шекспировская компания, бросим им вызов?

— Не «Макбет», — поправил его Дэвис, — а «Макбетт». Который Ионеско, а не Шекспира.

— Так бы сразу и говорил. Что еще?

— И еще две новые британские пьесы. Одну можешь выбрать сам из той стопки, что у тебя на столе слева. А вторую, я настаиваю, возьмем вот эту. — Дэвис выдвинул ящик своего письменного стола и вытащил оттуда увесистую папку. — Лови, — и он толкнул её Хирну.

Папка мягко скользнула по гладкой деревянной столешнице и оказалась прямо в руках коммерческого директора. Хирн прочел первую страницу и недоверчиво уставился на Дэвиса.

— «Boys on the Baize»? В смысле, «Парни на сукне»? Это что, гей-драма?

— А ты что, гомофоб? — парировал художественный руководитель.

— С утра не был…о чем там? Судя по названию, что-то драматичное о буднях крупье?

Дэвис фыркнул.

— Ты когда последний раз смотрел чемпионат мира по снукеру?

— Кажется, в девяносто восьмом.

— Кошмар. Это цитата из Роба Уокера, который сначала представляет обоих игроков перед матчем, а потом восклицает: «Так давайте же позовем этих парней к столу!»

— Ааа, в смысле, про то сукно? Тогда лучше поменять название на «Парни у стола», чтобы понятнее было. — Он помедлил, нахмурился и ткнул пальцем в Дэвиса. — А ну, погоди. Так эта пьеса про снукер? И ты хочешь её поставить?

— Ну да.

— Возможно, это и неплохая идея, — сказал чуть погодя Хирн. — Снукер популярен, игроки популярны…черт побери, даже странно, почему она не пришла в голову никому раньше. С другой стороны, снукера и по телеку полно. Ты уверен, что это нужно британскому зрителю еще и в театре?

— Британскому зрителю, как верно подметил еще Джордж Бернард Шоу, вообще ничего не нужно, и если бы его слушали, не было бы у нас ни Национального Музея, ни Национальной Галереи, ни Национального Театра. Зато когда всё это уже есть, то британский зритель черта с два захочет с ним расставаться.

— В этом старина Шоу был прав. Ладно, если ты считаешь, что стоит рискнуть — давай рискнем.

— Можно подумать, в первый раз. У нас, как ты помнишь, традиция — ставим новые неизвестные вещи и смотрим, что из этого получится.

— Ты сам будешь режиссировать?

— Боюсь, нет. Я прочел эту пьесу, и для неё мой метод не совсем подойдет. Здесь нужен совершенно особый и свежий взгляд.

— Есть кто-то на примете? — коммерческий директор принял охотничью стойку.

— Можно сказать, да. Один парень из Уэльса, в мэтры пока не выбился, зато умудрился получить три положительные рецензии от Эм-Джея Уильямса.

Хирн присвистнул.

— Три? Держу пари, он с ним спит.

— Ты Уильямса не знаешь, что ли? — усмехнулся Дэвис. — Если ему не понравится пьеса, он ни мать родную, ни сына собственного не пожалеет, что там любовника.

— Так он правда с ним спит?

— Без понятия, — Дэвис развел руками. — Но я видел его постановку «Сна в летнюю ночь» в Ньюпорте, и она меня…можно сказать, что впечатлила. У него определенно есть нужный подход.

— Это решающий аргумент, — кивнул Хирн. — Ладно, позвоню им. Как там зовут это дарование?

— Доминик Дейл.

…и золотой свет пролился, и запели арфы и скрипки, и шагнул режиссер Доминик Дейл под своды Национального театра. Кстати, это я. Хотя, обстоятельства моего приглашения, возможно, несколько отличалась в деталях.

Я к тому времени уже создал себе определенную репутацию в Уэльсе, поставил несколько драматических вещей и мюзиклов. Что-то было более успешно, что-то — менее, но три положительные рецензии от Марка Джея Уильямса — чистая правда. Разгромные тоже были, и немало, но к ним все привыкли, не зря Эм-Джей слывет самым ядовитым пером среди театральных критиков. Понятия не имею, что с ним случилось эдакое на моих постановках «Сна в летнюю ночь», «Дяди Вани» и «Отверженных», но даю слово джентльмена, у нас с ним ничего не было. Впрочем, после нынешней премьеры «Парней у стола» он раздавит меня, уничтожит, вобьет осиновый кол мне в сердце и засыплет солью мою могилу. Я видел его в антракте, он выглядел очень кровожадно.

Но тогда я еще ни о чем подобном даже не подозревал. Мы сидели в кабинете художественного руководителя и обсуждали с ним и с ведущими актерами театра новую пьесу. Да, меня увлекла эта идея, хотя я сразу же понял, что реализовать её будет сложно. С другой стороны, мы — британский театр, у нас есть лучшие в мире британские актеры, способные на всё! Даже сыграть чемпионов мира по снукеру.

Драматургом был некто Дэвид Хендон, как я узнал позже, когда мы после читки текста пошли знакомиться ближе в паб — профессиональный спортивный журналист и телекомментатор. Всю эту снукерную кухню он знал изнутри, хотя и утверждал, что в пьесе всё выдумал. Ему виднее, конечно, сам я от мира снукера далек. В детстве играл немного, кто-то даже находил у меня талант и предлагал заняться спортом серьезнее, но тут случился 1985-й и та самая постановка «Гамлета» со Стивом Дэвисом в главной роли. Рыжий Гамлет, лучший принц датский со времен Ричарда Бартона. Его, разумеется, выдвинули на премию Оливье, и в том году конкурентов у него не было. А я решил раз и навсегда связать свою жизнь с театром.

Барри Хирн, кстати, был сначала агентом Дэвиса, потом перешел в театральные продюсеры и умудрился сделать на театре деньги. Это в наше-то время, когда из-за громадной конкуренции со стороны кино и телевидения половина постановок прогорает, а худруки рвут жилы, чтобы как-то затянуть и удержать зрителя. Хотя, до сих пор помню, какой шум поднялся, когда он решил организовать трансляции спектаклей в кинотеатрах — как же, потрясение всех основ! Но прошло несколько лет — и сами видите. Все говорили, что займись Хирн чем-то более прибыльным, вроде спортивного менеджмента, мог бы уже построить империю и ворочать миллиардами. Что он забыл в театре? Некоторые считали, что ему был интересен творческий вызов, другие — что всё из-за Стива. Если у финансистов бывает сердце, то сердце Хирна принадлежало Рыжему Гамлету.

— Итак, о чем эта пьеса? — говорил я, раскладывая перед собой листы с текстом. — На первый взгляд всё просто — история о двух, то есть, трех игроках и их самом важном матче. Казалось бы, сплошное клише. Но! — я назидательно поднял указательный палец и краем глаза успел заметить усмешку Стивена Хендри — ведущего актера Национального. — Перескажите своими словами события любого спортивного турнира, те, где дрожь пробегала по позвоночнику, а сердце сжималось и забывало биться. Положа руку на сердце, разве не будет этот пересказ набором самых плоских и скучных штампов? Что же мы можем дать зрителю, чтобы заставить его ощутить прикосновение неопределенности, когда возможно всё, и ты при этом присутствуешь? — Я сделал паузу, предлагая присутствующим выдвинуть свои идеи, но те не пошли мне навстречу. Под их взглядами я мог бы почувствовать себя мышью перед стаей диких кошек, но для этого я слишком силен духом, и поэтому просто отметил про себя, что нужно поработать над продолжительностью паузы. — Мы передадим им настоящие эмоции чемпионов, азарт борьбы, радость победы и бесконечную горечь поражения! Иными словами, я хочу, чтобы мы сыграли настоящий снукер.

Дэвис и Хендри переглянулись, а Хирн что-то записал в своём блокноте и посмотрел на меня.

— Нужно поставить стол и разыграть на нём финальные партии. Тут они, кстати, хорошо расписаны, удар за ударом, — я быстро перелистал свой экземпляр пьесы и достал нужные страницы.

— Вообще-то, мы надеялись как раз это переделать, — сказал Дэвис.

— Ни в коем случае! — возопил я. — Это же кульминация всего действа! Нам нужны игроки у стола, те самые парни и то самое сукно! И они должны сыграть не только свои роли, но и свои удары. В конце концов, это всего лишь одна партия, которую мы сможем довести до совершенства. Не «Рокки», которого, тем не менее, наши соседи на континенте поставили в театре, и актеры каждый вечер разыгрывают натуральный боксерский матч.

— Для этого хватит приличного хореографа, — отметил Дэвис. — А в снукере даже чемпионы не всегда могут повторить свой удар. С другой стороны, если как следует всё отрепетировать, то мы это сделаем, — и он обратился к Хендри: — Ты умеешь играть в снукер?

— Надо — сыграю, — лаконично ответил тот.

Его словам было невозможно не доверять, ведь, как известно, хороший британский актер может просто взять и сыграть что угодно. А Хендри был актером выдающимся. Его коронную роль Макбета (очень кстати пришелся родной шотландский выговор) ставили в один ряд с канонической работой Лоуренса Оливье, на премию имени которого Хендри выдвигали больше, чем Майкла Гэмбона. Он становился лауреатом трижды, а театральные критики продолжают пытаться определить, кто же лучший шекспировский актер современности — Дэвис (и его Гамлет), или же Хендри (и его Макбет). Эм-Джей Уильямс, кстати, болеет за Макбета.

«Парни у стола» были классической историей о великом чемпионе по имени Гордон Кроуфорд. Его имя гремело в прошлом, но он отошел от дел и теперь играл только для личного удовольствия — на эту роль и нацелился Хендри. Затем Гордон встретил в клубе невероятно талантливого молодого игрока Питера Аллена и стал его ментором. Но отношения учителя и ученика вскоре перешли в откровенное противостояние, причем дело осложнилось появлением старого противника Гордона, Рэя Уайта, чьи взгляды Питеру показались ближе. Кульминацией пьесы был финал снукерного матча, где Гордон и Питер встретились за столом как равные противники. Роль Питера досталась молодому актеру Джадду Трампу — думаю, его имя знакомо всем читателям светской хроники. Рэя должен был играть Джон Хиггинс.

Но не успели мы еще приступить к первым репетициям, как вмешался, судя по последствиям, сам неумолимый рок: Хиггинс попал в больницу с переломом ноги, и рассчитывать на него в роли Рэя стало невозможно.

…А надо было мне задуматься тогда о театральных приметах и проклятиях…

Мы снова сидели в кабинете Дэвиса, на этот раз втроем — я, худрук и Барри Хирн. Тот, узнав о нашей потере, уже искал варианты, но задача стояла не из простых.

— Из тех, кто подошел бы на роль и сейчас свободен, можно пригласить Эбдона. Еще могу забросить удочку Стивенсу, тот отыграл в «Двенадцатой ночи», говорил, что хочет отдохнуть, но если сделать ему достаточно интересное предложение…

— Стойте, — сказал я, в третий раз перечитывая список актеров и надеясь, что действительно вижу нужное имя, а не позволяю веселиться своему воображению. — Рэй Уайт по тексту — это же снукерный Бобби Фишер! Яркий, талантливый, отказывающийся подчиняться правилам. Это роль для Ронни О'Салливана!

Хирн сочувственно посмотрел на меня.

— О'Салливан сейчас в Америке, снимается в очередном комиксоиде.

— Что, и он тоже? — меланхолично произнес Дэвис, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

— И он тоже. У меня самого, знаешь ли, сердце не на месте, — Хирн выразительно потер себя по левой стороне груди, — каждый день задаюсь вопросом: скольких актеров найду на своем месте. Даже за тебя переживаю: вот выйдешь в магазин за молоком — а потом получу от тебя открытку через месяц, что играешь какого-нибудь Одина или Хеймдалля.

— Это не страшно, я смотрел «Нибелунгов», — пожал плечами Дэвис. — Хотя, конечно, многовато пафоса.

— В комиксе!

— Джентльмены, — я вклинился в их милое воркование, но мне было жизненно необходимо привлечь их внимание. — Но в вашем списке вариантов есть Ронни О'Салливан. Вот здесь, — я ткнул пальцем.

Дэвис отобрал у меня лист бумаги, посмотрел и передал Хирну. Тот скорчил гримасу.

— Ладно, О'Салливан вернулся в Англию пару недель назад. У него годичный перерыв в съемках, и он решил, так сказать, вернуться к корням.

— Строит имидж серьезного актера, — понимающе кивнул Дэвис. — Театральные работы — это хорошо для резюме.

— И для нас хорошо, — я снова нагло влез в их беседу. В конце концов, именно я был режиссером! — О'Салливан — звезда, он хочет играть в театре, и самое главное — он подходит на роль. Нужно с ним связаться. И кто додумался поставить его имя в самый конец списка?

— Я, — сказал Хирн. — В нашем случае О'Салливан — последний, к кому бы я обратился.

— Но почему?

— Хендри, — лаконично ответил за того худрук. — Они друг друга на дух не переносят и не разговаривают уже лет пять.

Должно быть, вся гамма оттенков непонимания отразилась на моем лице. Ладно, признаю: пока я работал в Уэльсе, то не слишком следил за лондонскими сплетнями, тем более, актеры вечно устраивают скандалы. Но Дэвис продолжил, словно бы растолковывая какой-то общеизвестный факт ребенку.

— Они оба играли в «Ничьей земле», оба получили номинации, а победителем стал Хендри — это была первая из его трех премий. О'Салливан был раздосадован выбором жюри и не нашел ничего лучшего, как устроить скандал прямо на банкете. Дело дошло до драки, но, к счастью, в тот год на лучшего режиссера выдвинули Терри Гриффитса, он оказался рядом и растащил этих двух героев, не дав им покалечиться.

Я был знаком с Терри еще в Уэльсе и сразу почувствовал гордость за земляка. У нас-то все знали, что он способен вырубить кого угодно.

— С тех пор заманить их в одну пьесу — задача из числа невыполнимых.

— Но если удастся — только представьте, какая получится реклама! — сказал я.

***

Как ни странно, невыполнимая миссия оказалась до неприличия легкой. Ронни сказал, что как раз подыскивает себе материал, попросил прислать ему пьесу, а через два дня позвонил и дал согласие.

Хендри, узнав, что ему предстоит играть с О'Салливаном, тоже не стал устраивать сцен, а просто пожал плечами. Когда же Дэвис задал ему прямой вопрос, не стоит ли всем нам ожидать накала международной обстановки и, соответственно, готовиться тушить очаги, Стивен так на него посмотрел, что и слепому стало бы все ясно. А наша голливудская знаменитость, заявившись в театр, и вовсе вела себя образцово-показательно. Во всех интервью Ронни рассказывал, как важно для него возвращение на театральные подмостки, какой вызов он видит для себя в новой роли, и как счастлив работать с такой замечательной труппой. Хирн выслушивал его с очень кислым выражением лица, наверняка размышляя о том, как именно дрессируют таких беспокойных гениев за океаном, и страдая, что сам он эти методы, похоже, знает не все. С Хендри О'Салливан общался только на репетициях.

А мои проблемы в то время касались не игроков…то есть, актеров.

Для начала, я настоял на том, чтобы мы построили выдвижной помост, он должен был войти прямо в зрительный зал в третьем акте. Именно там должно было разворачиваться «турнирное» действо, чтобы зрители почувствовали себя на реальном матче.

— И где ты видел, чтобы снукеристы играли в паре метров от зрителей, дышащих им в спины? — спрашивал Хирн, одновременно подписывая какие-то документы.

— Снукеристы, может быть, и нет, а наши актеры прекрасно умеют взаимодействовать с залом, — отвечал я, незаметно (во всяком случае, я старался!) пододвигая Хирну запрос на два снукерных стола. Хирн, понятное дело, мои потуги заметил за милю.

— Зачем тебе два стола?

— Для сцены в клубе в первом акте, — пояснял я. — Один из них мы потом используем в финале. Барри, я же не прошу «Райли», возьмем напрокат столы в каком-нибудь клубе.

— А также наймем бригаду рабочих, чтобы их привезти, собрать и установить, потом нужно провести этих работников по сметам и постараться, чтобы при этом профсоюзы не вытрясли из нас душу… Будете играть на столах «Стар».

— Но они же китайские! — запротестовал я, и Хирн посмотрел на меня поверх очков.

— Они сертифицированы, я узнавал, — сказал он.

— Не в этом дело! Во времена событий этой пьесы в английских клубах не было снукерных столов китайского производства!

— Театр, друг мой, есть искусство обмана, — ответствовал Хирн, дописывая что-то на моём бланке запроса и потом ставя внизу свою размашистую начальственную подпись. — Чертежи нового помоста мы утвердили, плотники прибудут через пару часов. Вот уж не думал, что увижу снукер в театре…

— Помните, что жизнь подражает искусству, — сказал я, подхватывая завизированный бланк и пятясь к двери. — Кто знает, может, через пару лет именно там и пройдет чемпионат мира!

— Еще скажи, в Крусибле. Так и вижу новую портретную галерею — Стив в роли Гамлета, Стивен с его Макбетом, и какой-нибудь Марк, Джон или Шон с кием.

Я уже закрывал за собой дверь, поэтому, ничего не ответил. А мог бы сказать, к примеру, что если наша пьеса будет успешной, а роли оценят по достоинству, то по соседству с великими шекспировскими героями найдется место и персонажам «Парней у стола». Например, Джадду и его Питеру Аллену.

С Джаддом, кстати, пришлось повозиться. Классической выучки ему сильно не хватало — он попал в театр чуть ли не с улицы, без должного академического образования, но многих это в нем даже привлекало, особенно среди молодежи — настоящий, мол, герой нашего времени. К тому же, у него было отменное чутье на модные тренды: он просто решил, что должен играть только в самых модных пьесах. Меня он, правда, сводил с ума некоторыми своими трактовками героя. Иногда я пытался представить его своим сыном, и сразу же с радостью вспоминал, что еще слишком молод для такого ребенка.

На генеральной репетиции Джадд начал свою сцену с того, что врезался в стол и громко прокомментировал его неудачное местоположение. Хендри, стоявший слева у «своего» стола, только закатил глаза. Да, я тоже заметил, что молодому человеку нужно было пройти курс сценического движения. Или пару таких курсов. Но времени на это категорически не хватало: я не сомневался в талантах моих актеров, но репетиции драматических сцен пришлось сократить из-за снукерных тренировок. Театральный актер должен уметь уйму разных вещей, от пения до фехтования, но я требовал, чтобы они стали настоящими снукеристами, и чтобы в это поверил самый упертый болельщик, не пропускающий ни одного турнира. У нас ведь не не кино с монтажом и компьютерной графикой, где все шары и удары нарисуют так, что никто от настоящих не отличит, лишь бы бюджета хватило. Нет уж, в театре всё придется играть «вживую», и шанс каждому даётся только один, без спасительных возможностей сделать новый дубль. И мы, конечно же, наняли по персональному снукерному тренеру для каждого актера, и те гоняли всех у стола по пять часов в день, по одиночке и совместно, отрабатывая с ними удары в описанных Хендоном партиях. С гордостью замечу, что хотя выпускать наших героев против настоящих спортсменов я бы, конечно, не стал, но в спектакле они обязаны были показать класс.

— У тебя неплохо получается, парень, — сказал Хендри «Гордон Кроуфорд», наблюдая за игрой Джадда — «Аллена».

— Это точно, — сказал тот, лихо забил шар, посмотрел на стол — и довольная улыбка на его лице сменилась разочарованием. — Выход неудобный.

— А другого и не получилось бы, — с усмешкой заметил «Круфорд». — Этот удар был эффектен, он сорвал бы аплодисменты — и больше ничего.

«Аллен» скорчил гримасу, присел у стола, рассматривая позицию, потом обошел стол кругом, примерился и ударил. Шар отскочил от губки лузы и откатился в сторону.

— Пфф…ладно, у меня не получилось, но у тебя тоже нет удара.

Тут Стивен потянулся вперед к столу, оперся о руку, перенес вес на левую ногу — и я помимо воли склонил голову к плечу, чтобы как следует рассмотреть линию его спины…Плавное движение локтя, легкое прикосновение кончика кия, и совсем другой шар отправился в среднюю лузу. Он катился неторопливо, словно бы раздумывая, не остановиться ли ему на полпути, и моё сердце замерло, хотя этот удар мы отрабатывали уже неделю, и он обычно получался. Тренер, тоже увлекшийся нашей атмосферой, придумал для «Гордона Кроуфорда» такую манеру игры — не медленную, но тягуче-плавную, захватывающую и выматывающую все нервы. Стивен схватил её на лету.

— Шар в лузе, — сказал он, выпрямляясь. — И у меня есть приличный выход к синему, — он забил и его, — и снова к красным… И эта серия могла бы быть твоей, если...

— Если бы я не рискнул с первым ударом, — хмуро признал «Питер». — Но если бы он получился, я бы попал сразу в красные и мог бы сделать максимум!

— А пока что у стола я, и именно я делаю серию. Рисковать бывает необходимо, но не всегда.

— А что, ждать? Путаться полчаса в отыгрышах, пока у кого-то не сдадут нервы?

— В снукере нервы — непозволительная роскошь, — усмехнулся «Гордон».

— Какая-то это бесчеловечная…математика.

— Бесчеловечная? — раздался сбоку новый голос, и в свет прожектора вoшел Ронни О'Салливан — «Рэй Уайт». Появился он, должен признать, весьма эффектно. — А разве машинам нужна человечность? Все эти людские эмоции, слабости — тьфу, они только мешают планировать, рассчитывать и побеждать. Так ведь, Гордон? — весело сказал он. — Рад, что ты еще играешь, а вот что учишь молодежь быть бесчувственными роботами — не рад.

— Тебе-то какое дело? — недовольно ответил «Кроуфорд», и на сцене, буквально как было написано в ремарке, начало сгущаться напряжение.

— Да вот жаль мне эту юную душу, которую ты собираешься лишить радости игры, — осклабился «Рэй Уайт».

— А ты ангел-спаситель? — ехидно поинтересовался «Кроуфорд».

— Иногда.

Тут он оттеснил плечом Стивена и устроился у стола — точнее, разлегся на нём, закинув на бортик еще и левую ногу в подобие арабеска. Понятия не имею, где он такое увидел. Или сам придумал? Но раздумывать особо мне было некогда, потому что О'Салливан исполнил свой удар — быстро и четко, как по линейке. Потом легко соскочил, перешел к другой стороне стола и, переложив кий в левую руку, забил следующий шар.

— Снукер — это не только выражение лица, как будто у тебя хронический запор, — насмешливо продолжил «Рэй». — Это еще и наслаждение. Когда ты ласкаешь кий и чувствуешь, как вибрации катящихся шаров отражаются от стола, от пола и проникают в твоё сердце…

— Как я понимаю, тебя опять бросила девушка, — сказал «Кроуфорд». — Решил полечить снукером сердечные раны?

— А может я по тебе соскучился, — парировал «Уайт». — Так вот, парень, — продолжил он, обращаясь к «Аллену», — что бы тебе ни пел в уши этот тип — не слушай. Методы Гордона Кроуфорда годятся только для самого Гордона Кроуфорда. Ну или такого же унылого сухаря, которому плевать на всё на свете, кроме побед, в то время как игра — это в первую очередь страсть…

Над нашими головами раздался треск, и половина прожекторов вырубилась, оставив в темноте большую часть сцены, кроме того фрагмента, где разыгрывали свой диалог О'Салливан и Хендри.

— Стоп-стоп! — крикнул я, вскочив со своего места в зале. — Похоже, лопнула линза прожектора. Эй, — крикнул я наверх, — поищите осветителя и почините! Мы не можем пока продолжать играть.

— Это почему? — спросил Ронни. — Сейчас наш диалог до конца, а Джадд в нём не участвует.

— Для него это важный характерообразующий момент, — объяснил я. — Перед ним открылись два возможные пути, и он решает, по которому из них идти. Это символично!

— И меня в любом случае должно быть хорошо видно на этой сцене! — встрял Джадд. — Иначе члены моего фан-клуба, выкупившие места в первых рядах, почувствуют себя разочарованными.

Наверху снова раздался какой-то скрежет, и прожектор загорелся, засияв столь ярко, что захотелось прищуриться. Зато в его безжалостном свете я рассмотрел то, что потерялось в приглушенном освещении сцены «в клубе».

— Хм, — сказал я. — Джадд, а что это на тебе? У нас ведь репетиция в костюмах, так где твой костюм?

Молодой человек оперся на кий и презрительно посмотрел на меня.

— Футболка, которую мне выдали в костюмерной, из позапрошлогодней коллекции Гуччи, — соизволил пояснить он. — Для тру-винтажного стиля это не подойдет, значит — просто старьё. Я не могу показаться на публике в таком виде, поэтому, взял свою.

— Джадд, — мягко сказал я, — эта футболка — часть образа твоего персонажа. Он простой парень, днем работает в бакалейной лавке своего отца, вечером играет в снукер по клубам, у него нет денег на дизайнерские вещи.

— А откуда тогда позапрошлогодняя футболка Гуччи?

— Может, купил на распродаже, — внес свою лепту Хендри.

— Вполне может быть, — поддакнул О'Салливан. — У этого молодого игрока врожденная тяга к брендовым тряпкам, но финансов не хватает, вот и приходится выкручиваться.

— Лучше носить одежду из «Уоллмарта», чем устаревшие модели, — отрезал Джадд.

— Ну вот, — расстроился О'Салливан, — а мы ведь нашли тебе дополнительную деталь, которая дополнит образ и сделает его ярче и интереснее…

— Публика такое любит, — согласился Хендри. — Зрителям нравится отмечать эти мелочи и считывать их смысл.

— И критики тоже любят…

На Джадда было даже больно смотреть, столь очевидно его раздирали любовь к брендам с одной стороны и возможность похвалы от критиков и зрителей — с другой.

— Ладно, — буркнул он. — Я возьму это тряпье. Отпишусь в твиттере, что это часть образа, чтобы фанаты не переживали за мой стиль. В конце концов, в театре нужно идти на многие жертвы ради роли. Но в сцене финала я буду в своей собственной рубашке от Версаче!

— Отличная идея! — кивнул я. — К тому времени Питер Аллен уже станет достаточно известным игроком и заключит несколько спонсорских контрактов. Так что, смена имиджа будет кстати. Мы хотели, правда, что-то более сдержанное, чтобы отразить респектабельность снукера …

На этом месте Хендри и О'Салливан дружно захохотали.

— Респектабельность, — повторил я с нажимом. — Хотя бы внешнюю. У нас время действия уже после того, как игрокам запретили пить и курить в прямом эфире.

Все трое картинно подняли руки, словно признавая поражение.

— Возвращаемся к работе, — велел я, усаживаясь обратно на своё место. — Итак, диалог о страсти и расчете, с самого начала!

Надо было мне тогда еще обратить внимание на то, что Хендри и О'Салливан подозрительно слаженно сыграли в этой сцене. Увы, я дождался грома.

***

В день премьеры театр всегда превращается в сумасшедший дом. Актеры бегают уточнить, с какой стороны им выходить на сцену, одновременно повторяя свой текст и всеми силами отгоняя от себя самый главный страх — что позабудут его на сцене. Наносились последние мазки грима, закреплялись парики, подгонялись костюмы, проверялась и перепроверялась техника, а мой третий помощник Саймон очищал театральные тайники от припрятанных запасов виски (бутылку он нашел только одну, что свидетельствовало о высоком трудовом духе рабочих сцены).

Повинуясь своей собственной традиции, я зашел ко всем актерам с напутствием, пошутил, изящно и слегка двусмысленно, прослушал ответный смех и отправился на своё место. По пути я заметил в зале знакомую длинную фигуру Эм-Джея Уильямса, который ткнул в мою сторону двумя пальцами, мол, я за тобой наблюдаю. И так понятно, что безмятежности это мне не добавило.

Сначала все шло достаточно спокойно. Первый и второй акт все отыграли отлично, акценты были расставлены, характеры раскрывались, сцена сменяла сцену, публика живо реагировала в зале, я впустил в сердце лучик надежды… Пока не начался третий акт!

Ах да, бутылок было на самом деле две, но об этом мы узнали слишком поздно.

Микаэлла Табб играла судью нашего «турнира». Да, именно Микаэлла, красотка с обложки, победительница последнего сезона «Танцев со звездами». Дэвис, когда я назвал кандидатуру, поинтересовался, видел ли я когда-нибудь таких судей в снукере, на что я ответил, что в обычном снукере не видел, а в нашем — будет. И со временем, дай бог, и до спорта дойдет. Чего у Микаэллы нельзя было отнять — это умения носить костюмы и шикарно смотреться, а уж со счетом очков в двадцать раз отрепетированной партии она точно справится.

Гордон Кроуфорд, вернувшийся в спорт бывший чемпион, доказывал, что по-прежнему остаётся силой, дойдя до финала профессионального турнира. Однако, в это же время играли второй полуфинал, в котором сошлись бывший ученик Кроуфорда Питер Аллен и Рэй Уайт. Питер должен был победить его и сразиться со своим учителем в финале.

— Помнишь, «мы даем кровавые уроки, — им внимают и губят научивших…», — продекламировал я.

— Спасибо, Доминик, я знаю эту отсылку[1], — ехидно ответил мне Хендри.

Спектакль заканчивался пронзительным диалогом двух мастеров, двух поколений и двух точек зрения на снукер и на жизнь в целом…даже у меня пробегали мурашки на этом фрагменте.

О'Салливану я пожелал успеха традиционным театральным «Чтоб ты ногу сломал», на что он со смехом сказал, что его страховка покроет. Глаза у него подозрительно блестели, но никакого запаха я не ощутил, вел он себя тоже вполне адекватно, так что, я списал все на его возбуждение от возвращения на театральную сцену. Вторая моя ошибка.

Микаэлла на сцене грациозно взмахнула рукой в белой судейской перчатке и своим мелодичным голосом позвала участников полуфинала к столу. Джадд разбил пирамиду, последовали несколько отыгрышей, пока один из шаров откатился от скопления и не встал на линии удара. «Питер Аллен» красиво забил этот дальний и начал брейк — тот, что должен был стать победным в матче. «Рэй Уайт» уселся в кресле и принялся крутить в пальцах чайную серебряную ложечку, разглядывая её узор и не обращая внимания на противника у стола — я точно не помнил такого в тексте, но если Ронни решил здесь сымпровизировать, то смотрелось всё неплохо.

Я знал этот брейк наизусть, каждый удар, каждый выход. Мы репетировали его уйму десятков раз. Поэтому, когда Джадд промахнулся, я не поверил собственным глазам. Хотя, промахиваются даже настоящие чемпионы.

Но даже тогда можно было не допустить случившегося, если бы я оказался в суфлерской будке на полминуты раньше и подсказал Микаэлле объявить финальный счет и победу Питера Аллена. Если бы Рэй Уайт посмотрел на стол и признал поражение. Мы просто не отработали наш План Б.

— Питер Аллен — тридцать четыре, Рэй Уайт — к столу, — сказала Микаэлла.

И О'Салливан сорвался со своего места. Удар — и шар в лузе, за ним — следующий.

— Всё, хватит, — прошипел я с места суфлера. — Промахивайся, черт возьми! Ты здесь проигрываешь!

Он остановился через два удара, и я облегченно вздохнул, помянув про себя недобрым словом увлекающуюся натуру Ронни.

Джадд сменил его у стола, посмотрел на позицию и бросил на меня откровенно перепуганный взгляд. «Я не смогу забить», — прошептал он одними губами.

— Ставь снукер! — велел я.

Джадд закатил белый шар за желтый и отошел в сторону, приглашая противника принять вызов, а публика в зале начала привставать и тянуть шеи, чтобы получше рассмотреть происходящее.

О'Салливан подошел к столу, посмотрел, потом посмотрел в другую сторону. И вышел из снукера, попутно забив застрявший возле угловой лузы красный шар. Потом забил зеленый, потом опять красный…Микаэлла отсчитывала очки, как под гипнозом, а Ронни тем временем зачищал стол.

— Рэй Уайт — семьдесят шесть, — сказала Микаэлла и посмотрела на меня в надежде, что я подскажу, что делать дальше. Я только махнул рукой — объявляй, мол. Что уж тут еще поделать. — Присуждается победа во фрейме и в матче, поприветствуем второго финалиста!

Зрительный зал взорвался аплодисментами.

Я поймал О'Салливана за кулисами и взял за грудки.

— Ты что это творишь, сволочь?

— Играю, — ответил он спокойно, даже не пытаясь отцепить меня.

— Ты должен был проиграть! Так написано в пьесе! Мы это сто раз репетировали!

— Проиграть — вот от того детского снукера? Да из него моя бабка выйдет!

— Какая, к черту, разница! Джадд должен был обыграть тебя в этой сцене.

— Согласен. И он согласен, и ты согласен, все согласны… — он помедлил секунду, — а Рэй Уайт не согласен. Какого хрена он должен проигрывать, когда шары нормально стоят? Хочешь победить — забивай. А не можешь — вали кормилицу Джульеттину играть![2]

Тут он решил, что уже был достаточно вежлив, стряхнул меня и уверенным шагом отправился на сцену. Я смотрел ему вслед, и в голове у меня крутилась какая-то чушь, вроде той истории, как один актер японского театра так вошел в образ, что на самом деле перебил своих сценических противников…слава богу, что мы не ставим «Тита Андроника» с его кучей убийств.

— Что за херня? — на меня налетел взбешенный Джадд Трамп. — Я этого просто так не оставлю, ты у меня еще попляшешь, валлийский выскочка!

— Джадд, угомонись, — попросил я. — Тут нам всем светит сплясать через, — я посмотрел на часы, — двадцать минут. Обсудим все потом.

Он еще кричал и мне вслед какие-то угрозы и обещания, но я перестал слушать.

…Гордон Кроуфорд вышел к столу и поприветствовал публику. Следует отдать должное Стивену Хендри — он был убедителен как всегда. Чемпион по снукеру до кончиков пальцев, в каждом жесте и взгляде. Но даже он позволил себе на долю мгновения дрогнуть, когда у стола появился второй финалист — и это был не заявленный в пьесе Питер Аллен.

— Ты как здесь очутился? — спросил он, пожимая руку «сопернику по матчу».

— Выиграл право встретиться с тобой в финале, побив твоего ученика, — довольно ответил О'Салливан. — Ну что, твой ход?

Будь я просто зрителем в зале — был бы счастлив. На моих глазах два возможно лучших актера современности творили нечто невероятное. Как они научились делать эти удары, эти выходы, когда овладели построением брейков?! Я бы поверил, что сижу на настоящем матче, и что великий чемпион Гордон Кроуфорд и его вечный противник беспокойный Рэй Уайт — реальны не меньше, чем наш премьер-министр. Но я не был простым зрителем, поэтому запустил пятерню в волосы и предался раздумьям, стоит ли начинать рвать их прямо сейчас, или эти два психа подкинут повод покруче — а у меня к тому времени уже и нечего будет выдирать.

Тогда и раздался снова треск над нашими головами, и половина освещения погасла, оставив в луче света только снукерный стол и стоявших возле него Хендри и О'Салливана.

— Мистер Дейл, — услышал я жалобный голосок где-то в районе локтя и, когда глянул туда — узрел Саймона. — Там был еще один тайник, который я упустил! Джек Вилсон, наш электрик, пьян — некому починить прожектор!

Публика затихла — держу пари, они даже дышать боялись.

— Найди другого, — велел я. — Постарайся как можно скорее.

— Но это займет время!

— Ну и ладно.

Я почувствовал легкость и равнодушие — возможно, это было смирение с судьбой. Провал, — понимал я. Другого шанса у меня не будет. Я виноват во всем.

— Ты не виноват, — сказал Ронни О'Салливан на сцене, стоя в луче прожектора. — Нельзя же судить человека только за то, что он живет скучной и жалкой жизнью, в которой нет места ничему, кроме расчета как побеждать.

— Считаешь, что у тебя жизнь лучше? С лечением от депрессии? Упаси меня боже от такого веселья.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, — О'Салливан забил еще один шар, выпрямился и посмотрел в глаза Стивену. — Помнишь наш последний матч?

— С которого ты сбежал?

— С которого я ушел.

— Я все равно побеждал.

Они импровизировали, но, в общем-то, по тексту пьесы — в ней упоминалась размолвка двух чемпионов, когда Рэй Уайт внезапно отказался продолжать матч и ушел с арены [3]. Мы обсуждали этот момент с драматургом, я хотел его использовать, раскрыть — это был бы сильный ход, тем более, как говорил тот русский парень, если уж повесил ружье, так стреляй, а не болтай! Но мы так ничего и не придумали, оставив историю для скрытых мотиваций персонажей — это всегда можно почувствовать, даже если ничего не сказано открыто. И вдруг её вытащили на первый план сами актеры.

И почему мне казалось, что они имеют в виду что-то ещё?

— А я не мог позволить тебе победить. Так, по крайней мере, ты не был бы триумфатором.

— Чушь собачья, — отрезал Хендри. — Мне было плевать на твою выходку. Признал поражение раньше окончания матча — твои проблемы, а мне меньше сил тратить.

— Поэтому я и уехал. — Ронни промахнулся и уступил место у стола Стивену.

— То есть, ты переехал в Америку не ради больших гонораров и славы, а просто сбежал от меня? — Стивен искренне рассмеялся. — Это такой бред, что я даже в него поверю. Вполне в твоём стиле.

На этом месте я понял, что больше не выдержу. Я бегом бросился в буфет, где Тони, наш неизменный бармен, сразу же подсунул мне под руку стакан с виски. И вот я сижу, пью и читаю в Гугле список вакансий. Понятное дело, что в Лондон мне дорога отныне заказана, да и дома вряд ли меня пожалеют, но, может быть, где-нибудь на острове Мэн понадобится режиссер в деревенский театр?

Дверь с хлопком раскрылась.

— А, вот ты где!

Я обернулся, но очертания предметов перед глазами у меня были не очень четкими, и я не сразу понял, кто же меня нашел. И меня ли? Но в следующий момент меня оторвали от стула и сграбастали в объятия.

— Молодец! — отчеканил мне прямо в ухо Эм-Джей Уильямс и потащил куда-то за собой.

От этого я наполовину протрезвел, но не успел даже начать выяснять, что происходит, потому что он втолкнул меня в зал, и стоя в проходе, я понял, что публика аплодирует стоя, а на сцене кланяются мои актеры.

— Отличная работа получилась, — сказал мне на правое ухо Стив Дэвис.

— Я это предвидел! — промурлыкал на левое Хирн.

— Но этот поцелуй в финале, — задумчиво пробасил сзади Уильямс, — довольно провокационно.

***

Я подозвал официанта, взял у него с подноса бокал и прислонился к стене.

— Расстроился? — спросил Терри Гриффитс, пристраиваясь рядом.

— Есть немного, — признал я. — Не то, чтобы я ждал сразу победы в первой же номинации на премию Оливье, да и соперники были очень сильны…

— Но обидно, — закончил Терри. — Меня выдвигали пять раз, дважды я победил. Сегодня — нет, и хочу рвать и метать. Одна премия у меня за «Испытание огнем», вторая — за «Оливера» — он отпил из своего стакана и сморщил нос. — Ну и гадость. Подумываю поставить оперу. Сейчас в моде режиссерские оперы.

— Давай «Богему», — сказал я. — Люблю её. Возьмешь меня во вторые режиссеры?

С другой стороны банкетного зала донесся сначала просто шум, но через несколько секунд он приблизился, и в нём стали отчетливо выделяться два голоса — до боли знакомый эдинбургский выговор Стивена Хендри и не менее узнаваемый кокни Ронни О'Салливана. Общались они на повышенных тонах, которые с каждой секундой становились всё выше.

«Парни у стола» в новой редакции получили четыре номинации на премию Оливье — новая пьеса, режиссер (я — не дали), актер и актер ансамбля, соответственно — Хендри и О'Салливан (оба выиграли). Джадд Трамп номинацию не получил, чрезвычайно оскорбился и заявил, что уходит из театра в кино. Итак, нас можно было поздравить с триумфом. Хотел бы я знать, что эти двое опять не поделили.

Раздался еще более сильный грохот и зазвенело разбившееся стекло.

— Что опять? — риторически спросил Терри, и мы с ним побежали растаскивать драку.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Монолог Макбета, акт 1, сцена 7 
> 
> [2] Цитата из романа Г.Л.Олди "Войти в образ" (также использован сюжетный ход из этого романа)
> 
> [3] Реальный факт, случившийся во время четвертьфинального матча чемпионата Великобритании по снукеру 2006-го года.


End file.
